In conventional vehicle control devices, there has been developed control for causing a vehicle to automatically travel to improve easiness of drive when the vehicle travels and to reduce a load of a drive operation performed by a driver. For example, a travel control schedule creating system described in Patent Literature 1 makes it possible for a vehicle to automatically travel by flexibly corresponding to a change of state of peripheral circumstances while satisfying a travel policy of an own vehicle by performing a travel schedule which includes a travel locus and a speed pattern of the vehicle and further includes a travel locus of a peripheral vehicle.